User blog:MagicalFrank/State of the Union
First and foremost, I have to say I'm kind of amazed. Not so much with the speed with which this wiki has grown (though that is amazing too), but by the fact that people actually seem to be using it. We're seeing several hundred visits each day for a fan site to an indie game that caters to a remarkably niche audience. When I pushed for this wiki to happen, I did so with the assumption that maybe someday in the distant future it'd actually get some attention. Instead, it's already bustling, and for that I wish to thank you. That includes both those of you who have been working diligently to fill in and add new articles, as well as those of you who come by to use this site for its intended purpose. I am thrilled and grateful to see this happening, so once more, thank you ^__^ Now, as for what comes next: I fully intend to continue writing in-depth walkthroughs for each dungeon, as fast as life and spoons permit. By all means keep filling in the existing dungeon pages with information, as those quick write-ups make life easier for me when I get around to putting together a polished final product. Better yet, if any of you want to try your hand at writing a detailed guide, please do so! I am 100% in favor of coming to a page and finding that I have nothing further to add :P Other pages that need work and which I'd like to see expand include Monsters and Characters. I've been filling in monster stats as I go along, but if anyone with the know-how wishes to add stats for enemies that I haven't yet gotten to, that'd be a big help. Just follow the pages I've done so far as a template. As for characters, there are plenty of side characters I still haven't touched on, and all of the main characters could definitely use more work. I'm not even certain I like the current way character pages are organized and presented; if any of you have ideas or proposals concerning what we talk about on those, feel free to mention it in the Talk page, and we'll work out what to add and shuffle around. Finally, the wiki is definitely a little sparse visually. If any of you feel up to the challenge, some Magical Camp Wiki artwork would be an awesome addition ^__^ We need a Wordmark (that's a 250 x 65 pixel .png file banner which pops up on every page) and a Favicon (a 16 x 16 .ico file which displays on web browser tabs, replacing the weird Tetris block icon we have as a default). Just so you know, I don't particularly want to use any of the actual in-game sprites for that on account of intellectual property concerns. Other than that, go nuts, and we'll see if we can put it in place. We hope you continue to enjoy both Magical Camp and this wiki. Here's hoping we can get it caught up with current game content before the next release date! P. Bird 1 September, 2018 Category:Blog posts